A Reason
by vespy12
Summary: The Classics Club goes on a trip to the Hot Springs again on Christmas. HoutaEru, SatoMaya, Reviews are greatly appreciated and excuse my horrible summary.


The autumn colors disappeared replaced with snow and a rather very, very cold breeze. The sky covered with gray clouds, I looked up and felt that another day had come to Earth. I walked in my white coat covering half my face walking towards the school gate with my 2 frozen hands. Each stiff step I took was a step that my nose got redder. It really didn't like the winter much.

After dragging my feet, a few meters remained before passing the gate. I then heard a distant voice calling out to me. Turning around, who else could it be but Satoshi Fukube that yells on such a peaceful morning?

"Morning, Houtarou!" he said quite merrily. I grunted in return. The hands in my pocket began to turn cold.

"I really need some kind of gloves..." I muttered through my scarf.

These days really have gone by. I felt as if the Kanya Festival was yesterday and I blackmailed Jirou Tanabe into buying all the anthologies. Though no matter how much SHE asked, I wouldn't tell her the whole story. Putting my shoes away, I somewhat regained warmth being in a building. My legs certainly weren't stick-like anymore.

Turning the corner into the 1st year hallway, I saw a small figure. Though not small enough to avoid the collision.

"That hurt... Oreki?" said a grumpy voice. When I looked up, I saw Mayaka Ibara. With her scowl and intense glare, it didn't take much to know she hated me. Though I really don't understand why.

"Morning Ibara." I grumbled to her. But then I saw a pine green faded box with a red bow decoratively tied atop of it. There was a note on it, but before I could read it, the flustered burnette snatched it up and ran away. It didn't take long for realization to hit me either on what that box was or who it was for. Patting the dust off of me, I walked to class 1-B.

Though winter days seemed slow, I enjoyed seeing my life outside. Gray, cold and dull. Though the clouds somewhat parted and showed a little sun. It broke through and shined onto the school. Enjoying the short warmth through the glass window, classes were nothing but a blur.

Even after class ended, I felt as if I were glued to the chair. My legs were stuck in their current positioned. Even so, I somehow ended up in frony of the Classics Clubroom door. Hearing lively chatter inside, I slid the door open slowly. I felt three different gazes fell upon me. The first one, was from Ibara who was narrowing her eyes, though there was a slight pink. Must be about this morning, I thought. The second one was of a somewhat respect and a usual cheerfullness coming from Satoshi. And the third one, there was an intense light that said strongly she was thinking about something coming from the most active member of our group, Chitanda Eru.

"W-What?" I said noticing they were still staring at me when I took my seat.

"Oreki-san!" said Chitanda as she slammed her hand on the table and got up from the seat. I looked at her backing a way a little.

"Yes?" I said waiting for her to continue. I was expecting some kind of mystery she came acrossed but this was something a little more energy-required.

"Let's go somewhere on the 23rd of Christmas!" she said excitedly.

"...Huh?" I managed to say in disbelief. Her eyes... Oh god her eyes... I know I won't be able to get away from this. But for some reason I tried anyway. It didn't go so well. As far as I could tell, anyone can guess what happened. I ended up going by some unknown force. 'Unknown force' really meaning her hypnotic eyes. It's like every time I look at them, I can't really get a say in anything I want.

We were at the train station. I nearly covered my head with my scarf and wore my coat today. My bare hands trying to secure warmth inside their pockets. I felt my nose get redder everytime the breeze blew. Chitanda, Ibara, and Satoshi are all excited about the ice skating trip. Satoshi, picking the place. Ibara, choosing the day. And Chitanda paying the costs. I sometimes wonder why they take a bum like me along their trips.  
"Oreki-san?" a worried voice said. "Are you okay?" Chitanda had a worried expression on her. Without warning, she put her hand on my forehead leaning close. Too close. I instantly felt heat come to my face at the sight of her face.

"I-I'm fine!" I said backing away from her. What's with her, I had thought millions of time, but still came up with no answer. Chitanda tilted her head in bewilderment. 


End file.
